Away from the sun
by Uchiha Tie-chan
Summary: To sem ideia para o resumo dessa fic.


Ao lado dele jazia aquele corpo no estado em que sempre desejou que estivesse

Yo mina olha eu aqui de novo.Eu sei que o final dessa fic não tem muito a ver com a musica(Away from the Sun- 3 doors down) ,mas eu queria escrever uma fic com essa musica e desse jeito por isso não me matem.

**Away from the sun**

Ao lado dele jazia aquele corpo no estado em que sempre desejou que estivesse.

O corpo da pessoa a qual arrancou toda a sua felicidade.Mas ainda se sentia vazio.

Nunca pensou que se sentiria assim após sua vingança.Achava que ela era a única coisa a qual podia saciar a sua solidão...Mas se enganou e olhando o lugar ao redor não sabia onde estava.O que havia feito.

It's down to this

I've got to make this life make sense

Can anyone tell what I've done?

I miss the life

I miss the colors of the world

Can anyone tell where I am?

Será que seu orgulho o deixaria se levar de volta para o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído?Ou deveria seguir seu caminho: frio,escuro e sem amor.

Ao olhar o ambiente escarlet pela batalha que acabou de ganhar a única coisa que pode ver foi o verde.Os olhos verdes da pessoa que sempre o amou e que ele simplesmente abandonou.E por causa dela resolveu voltar.Quem sabe para ser feliz?

Cause now again I've found myself so far down

Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place

I'm so far down away from the sun again

Away from the sun again

Não estava longe a felicidade, mas de repente bateu um medo:Será que o aceitarão?Será que ela o aceitara?Pensou em desistir,mas desistir justo agora?Nunca desistiu e não seria agora que desistiria.Iria voltar para os braços daquela que o amava,daquela que ELE amava.

I'm over this

I'm tired of livin' in the dark

Can anyone see me down here

The feeling's gone

There's nothing left to lift me up

Back into the world I know

Estava decidido iria fazer o que queria e não repetiria o mesmo erro.Não deixaria para traz a chance de ser feliz mais uma vez.E rumou para Konoha.

XXXxXxXXXxXxXXXx Em outro lugar XXXxXxXXXxXxXXXx

Sakura estava naquele mesmo banco onde viu seu sonho ir embora junto com o amor da sua vida.Sentia frio,mas não ligava,sentia vazio e sabia que talvez esse vazio nunca mais se encheria novamente.

Sasuke estava correndo a toda velocidade.Apesar das feridas e do cansaço ele não pararia ate estar em casa novamente.Depois de muito correr já avistava os portões de Konoha.Era de madrugada e não teve problemas em entrar sem ser visto.Andando mais um pouco pode avistar quem mais queria que estivesse em seus braços e caminhu ate ela.

And now again I've found myself so far down

Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place

I'm so far down away from the sun

That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms

That care about the ones like me

Away from the sun again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura já havia cansado de esperar por uma pessoa que talvez não valesse à pena.

Sakura: Sasuke. Desculpa mas não vou mais esperar e chorar por você.Você agora é passado – Sussurrou.

Sasuke que chegava perto de Sakura sorrateiramente ouviu as palavras da kunoichi sentiu como se tivesse levado o maior golpe de sua o estava muito fraco não conseguia se mexer.

Sasuke: Sakura... - A única coisa que viu antes de cair no chão desmaiado foi os olhos de pena da Haruno em cima de si.

It's down to this

I've got to make this life make sense

And now I can't tell what I've done

Sasuke despertou abrindo os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da luz.

Sentia seu corpo latejar.E não se surpreendeu ao ver uma cabeleira loira na sua frente gritando como uma besta.

Naruto: Oe Teme...Sakura-chan o Teme acordou.

Ao ouvir aquele nome seu coração deu um salto.Ela estava lá,o que será que ela ira dizer?Será que o que ouvira ontem era real ou só um pesadelo?Mas acordou de seus devaneios com o som doce da voz da Kunoichi.

Sakura:Que bom que acordou.S sente melhor Sasuke?-Perguntou normalmente e não ficou surpresa ao ver a cara de decepção que ele fez ao não ouvir o sufixo "kun" após seu nome.

Sasuke: Hn – Respondeu não tentando ser tão frio,mas não conseguiu.

Naruto: Você não mudou nada ne?- Gritou Naruto.

Sakura dando um cascudo em Naruto: Seu baka isso e um hospital.Nao pode ficar gritando.

Naruto: Gomen né Sakura-chan.

Sasuke continuava parado ao ver a discussão, deu um meio sorriso ao ver acena que sempre se repetia.Ele se sentia feliz,mas não completo.

And now again I've found myself so far down

Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me

And now again I've found myself so far down

Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place

O tempo passou Sasuke cumpriu sua punição e Sakura tratava Sasuke com a mesma frieza e Sasuke tentava se aproximar, mas isso só piorava... Ate que um dia tomou uma decisão.

Era mais ou menos 8:30 da noite quando a campainha da casa de Sakura toca.

Sakura: Já vai. – Grita la de dentro e sai correndo descendo as escadas ate a porta.- Mas será que ele já chegou?- Se perguntou abrindo a porta.

Sakura: Mas j...

Ela não pode acabar de pronunciar a frase porque foi jogada contra a parede e logo sentiu seus lábios serem tomados com desejo.

Sakura o empurra: Está louco?O que pensa que esta fazendo, Uchiha?

É ela estava furiosa.

Sasuke: Sakura eu preciso convers...

Sakura: Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você, Sai daqui. - Aponta para a porta.

Sasuke: Eu não vou sai daqui ate você me ouvir.

Sakura: Agora não posso. Vou sair com o Sa...

Sakura foi prensada (Lê-se encoxada-"Sasuke me joga na parede, me chama de lagartixa." O.O) novamente com Sasuke agora segurando seus pulsos com uma mão e com a outra mão a segurava pela cintura.

Sasuke: Você não vai a lugar algum.

Sakura: A é?E quem vai me impedir?- tom de provocação. -

Sasuke: Eu.-Respirou fundo – Eu preciso te falar uma coisa.

Sakura: Então fale logo. - Impaciente – Eu estou atrasada para sair com o Sai (xD)

Sasuke a soltou e se afastou olhando para baixo.

Sasuke: Sakura, me perdoa por tudo o que eu fiz.Eu sei que estou errado e que a fiz chorar.Sakura... – Chegou perto dela e levantou seu queixo de leve com a mão fazendo com que ela olhasse em seus olhos. - ..Eu te amo.

Sakura deixou uma lagrima escapar e o empurrou: Sasuke não se deve brincar com o sentimento dos outros.

Sasuke: Não estou brincando – se aproxima de Sakura –

Sakura: Sasuke você acha que vou te perdoa depois de tudo que você me fez e me disse?

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: Desculpa mas não posso correr o risco de sofrer de novo.

Sasuke: Sakura, eu prometo te fazer o mais feliz possível.Por favor,me da uma chance.

Sakura: ...Não sei.Quem me garante que não acontecera de novo?

Sasuke: Eu.Porque eu não saberia o que fazer se te visse chorando de novo e ...

Sakura:Ssshhh – o calou colocando um dedo na boca dele de leve.Deu um sorriso. – Por que não?

Sasuke a beijou transmitindo todo o amor que ele sentia por ela.

Bom o que veio depois eu prefiro não comentar.

Só o Sol que por mais longe que esteja sempre preencheria o vazio que eles sentiam e que agora so existia calor.

I'm so far down away from the sun

That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms

That care about the ones like me

I'm so far down away from the sun again.

Onegai reviws e eu também quero se não for incomodo algumas idéias para um nova fic.

Bjx,obrigada.


End file.
